Hard Choices (Sequel to Sophia Rebecca Salvatore)
by CassieGilbert
Summary: Sophia Salvatore tried to help protect Elena from her father Klaus. In the end she and Stefan left with him so that they could save Damon. what will happen when she has to make a hard choice? *Season 3*


**Chapter One: The Birthday**

Me and Stefan have been with Klaus for over three months now looking for werewolf's So that Klaus will be able to change them, i can slowly see Stefan turning into his ripper self again and i am not happy about it. Every time Klaus sends Stefan on a job Klaus tries to act like a father to me but i will always walk away from him. Apart of me wants to let him be a father to me but he was changing Stefan into a monster again, it was breaking my heart every time when i see Stefan like this but we gave but our lifes so that Damon could live.

We have arrived outside a Klaus wanted to check out he made me come with him while Stefan was in the woods hidden. We both stood as we saw a women come out of the house looking for someone.

"Rudy,Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." The women said as we watch her_. _She bends down and picks something up from the floor which looked like a toy for a dog. Klaus made us speed so we was standing behind her. When she looked up she jumped a little when she saw us.

"I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." Klaus said looking to her. She looked from Klaus to me watching us. I felt a little sorry knowing that she was going to die anyway.

"Can I help you?" She said picking up the dog that had came back over to her.

**"**Yeah, our car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh I feel like I've been walking forever yours is the first house I come to so I was just hoping I could use your phone?" Klaus said taking a step forward bringing me with him.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" she said looking towards Klaus then to me again. "Huh, yeah" I said taking my phone out of my pocket "battery died. Look I promise we're not a serial killers we just wanna use your phone." I said give her a big smile.

_"_Sure." The women sighs and turns to make her way to the house. "Soo, we're can come in?" Klaus said. When she said no Klaus looked towards me giving me a look. Knowing what I was going to have to do I speed towards hergrabbing her throat. She let out a gasp looking me in the eye so I could compel her. "Invite us in will you" I said and she just nodded.

When we walked into the house there was a women in the kitchen cooking. I was standing behind the women holding her by her hair while Klaus stood next to me.

"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." the women said and turned around to see us all. "What's going on?" she added. "Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Klaus says.

"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." She said looking towards us.

**"**But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?"Klaus says waiting for an answer buthe didn't get on. "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm" he adds with a smirk on his face.

The women tries to run away to the other door but Stefan opened it blocking her only ways out "Aaaah!" she screams backing up.I pulled the girl forward that I was holding following Klaus into the house more.

"I love it when they run!" Klaus said enjoying this.

"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." the female said as she looked towards Klaus.

"Thank you my love." Klaus said then he looked towards me "Now, may my friend come in?" he said looking into the blondes eyes. She let Stefan in to the house. Once he was in Klaus tool the girl form me ane push her into Stefan.

"Kill this one quickly and make that one suffer. we're be in the car." Klaus says with a grin on his face as he leaves he grabs my hand pulling me along with him towards the car.

Later we arrived at the bar and just was waiting for Ray to come. We spotted Ray coming into the bar and getting a drink. Klaus got up and I followed behind him with Stefan coming up behind Ray .

"Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus says standing next to him.

"Who wants to know?" Ray looked looked up at Klaus then to me. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Klaus said

"I think I'll be going." Rays says he tries to walk away but Klaus stops him. "Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Klaus says

Ray tries to walk the other way but Stefan stands there and stops him "I wouldn't do that." Stefan says

"My friend and daughter here are vampires, and they have compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." Klaus said.

"You what?"

"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" Klaus says

After Klaus found out about Damon looking for us, he asked me to go and sort the problem out so here I am waiting for Andie to show up. When she did she was on the phone talking to someone on the phone I made my move.

"Yeah, Uhhuh. Uhhuh. Uhhuh. Okay, I, I am the last person here again. Days of work, please can we do this in the am? I have a party I have to get to, and you gotta get a life! Okay, Alright bye, bye."

She walks into the studio and picks up her bag and turns around ready to leave. When suddenly the big headlight is turned on and blinds her. "Hello? Not cool my retinas are burning." She steps out of the light but the light is turned to her again. "Okay, Okay. Seriously who'd...? What the hell are you doing...Hello? Hello?" She starts to run for the exit but falls over a wire. The light comes back on and she can see a person standing in front of the light. She gets up and tries to run, bet Sophia is suddenly in front of her.

I just looked down at her not saying a word at all. "Ohh! Sophia!? Oh my god! Oh my god, what are you doing here? We have been looking everywhere for you!" she keep speaking and I didn't answer he back.

-

I killed Andie and use her phone to get the message to Damon not to follow us. I took a picture of her body with my phone and send it hoping he get the message.

-

Damon's POV

I heard my phone go off and saw a text message from Sophia when i open i saw a picture of Andie dead body saying. "Don't look for us"


End file.
